


The slow burn

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two shinobi meet in a civilian bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The slow burn

**Author's Note:**

> My 60th work! \o/ hurray!
> 
> Anyway a simple one-shot to celebrate. Enjoy darlings

It had been a long day. A day dealing with too many missions and too many close calls. The last thing Kakashi felt like at the end of such a day was a confident Alpha.

He felt more like a beaten down one. He was tired and he could feel the times changing with every mission. He knew he was not good company so he had dismissed his makeshift team and found the nearest bar.

It was full of civilians. Kakashi could smell them. Mostly betas but his Alpha senses picked them all out before he had entered the bar properly. He hesitated before he slipped into the darkest corner of the bar. He was here to unwind, to relax and be himself. Why not among civilians. If anything they would notice that he was shinobi and leave him alone.

And those that did recognise him would be far too caught up in their own lives to bother him. Kakashi sat at the table he had secured and eyed the bartender.

Then he caught a faint smell. Familiar and tempting. Omega.

His eyes darted around the bar before they landed on a figure on a barstool. Kakashi watched as the blonde knocked back a shot as if it were nothing stronger than water and wave the bar tender for another. Naruto.

When was the last time he had seen Naruto? A few missions ago? The village was busy and for shinobi of their status they were never not busy. In fact, the only reason Kakashi saw Sakura was because she worked at the hospital…he most likely had not seen Naruto in months.

But luck had it that the Omega was in the same bar as him.

In a bar like this one Naruto certainly would not be bothered. And the lack of shinobi alphas meant no one would push their luck while drunk. Naruto may be the worldwide hero but it was amazing how many people allowed their knot to talk for them when a pretty Omega walked by.

And Naruto was a fairly pretty Omega. Kakashi’s eyes drifted down Naruto’s back. It would be a lie to admit that he had never looked. Naruto had presented away from the village when travelling around with Jiraiya-sama.

Which meant when Naruto had returned, Kakashi had been hit full on with Naruto’s new scent. And Naruto’s new look and he had struggled to keep himself calm on the surface.

Naruto as an Omega was tempting. Kakashi had made the assumption that Naruto would be a Beta or maybe a Delta considering how many Beta and Omega traits he had but Kakashi was still mighty fine with the Omega option.

X

Naruto was convinced there was no such thing as liquid courage. And that if there was it was not strong enough to be noticed. He was tired and wary. The missions were countless and long.

And even though it was not on purpose the same problem kept happening.

There would come a day when he had the perfect answer for those asking him for the ‘privilege’ of sharing his heat. Something that would make them step away instantly.

He was on suppressants! Not that it really did much in the scheme of things. He smelt intoxicating. This he knew because Sakura was blunt as always. But that was not his fault anyway. He tilted his shot glass and glared at the empty bottom.

Feelings affected scent and Naruto had plenty of feelings and longing.

Did he want to spend heat after heat alone? Well obviously no but he had gotten to the point that anything less than the thing he craved would just bring disappointment.

He was talking from experience too.

He wanted…

“Sir.” The next drink was slid in his direction and Naruto nodded before he drank it in one swallow. Well what he wanted he could not exactly have now could he?

Even though the image he used during his more…normal heats was of a man he knew rather well. A man Naruto had not seen properly in ages because of all the missions.

And even if he did see him…what could it change? He had been unbothered by Naruto for years. Sexy jutsu never phased him. Naruto’s oncoming heat never bothered him…it felt like a lost cause.

“Can I buy you your next round? Or next bottle?” Naruto froze at the voice. He was speechless as Kakashi-sensei slid onto the empty barstool next to him.

“You…” Naruto trailed off. “What are you doing here?” His gut twisted. “Mission?”

“You’re off duty. I’m off duty.” Kakashi-sensei murmured as he signalled the bartender. “Let’s have a drink.” Naruto swallowed when Kakashi-sensei gaze ran over him slowly before it moved back up. his heart skipped. There was a pause before the older man chuckled. “Let’s have a few drinks and unwind shall we?”

X

It took them half a bottle to relocate to Kakashi’s former seat. He had just taken the risk and Naruto had responded and he had responded oh so deliciously. Kakashi could hear a dull roar at the back of his head as with every drink they slid closer and closer together and with every minute Naruto’s scent subtly changed.

“This tastes nice.” Naruto murmured. He tilted his head back and Kakashi swallowed as a clear view of Naruto’s neck was presented. Kakashi watched Naruto drink for a bit and when Naruto bit his lip after he finished Kakashi felt a surge of arousal.

Blue eyes fixed on him and Kakashi paused. There was a slow rise in Naruto’s scent and he smiled. He looked past Naruto to around the bar. They were still hidden away but if they stayed for much longer their scents might catch someone’s interest.

Civilians had good senses not better than shinobi but the way they were going…they would certainly draw attention to themselves.

“I’ll pay.” Kakashi reassured. He allowed his hand to pat Naruto’s knee before he allowed it to slid further up. Naruto’s eyes dilated and his breathing increased to rough pants as Kakashi’s hand lightly curled around Naruto’s leg. “Wait for me.”

X

Naruto’s back hit the wall hard. He would have been slightly concerned except Kakashi-sensei’s mouth was on and his tongue was in his mouth. Part of him thought that he was dreaming. But if he was he did not want to wake up.

He could feel the slick on himself. Hell he could smell the slick on himself and if he could. So could the other man.

“Gods.” Kakashi gasped as he pulled back. He shoved his face into Naruto’s neck right under his Omega gland and the first teasing nip made Naruto’s legs weak. “Inside.” Kakashi-sensei said but it sounded less directed to Naruto and more towards himself. “We have to get inside.”

“Do we?” Naruto asked. Kakashi-sensei pulled back his eyes were wide in surprise.

A hard grope to his ass made Naruto lose focus. “Hell yes we do unless you want this all over the village and in a report on the Hokage’s office in the morning. There is no way you’ll keep quiet.” Naruto opened his mouth to complain and Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you think you can keep quiet.” His lips tilted up in a smile. “But I’m fairly certain it will be ten minutes before I have you presenting to me and calling for Alpha.” Naruto snorted and Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow. “Doubt me?”

X

“No, I’m fairly certain I didn’t hear that.” Kakashi-sensei mused and Naruto panted wondering how he could sound so calm when he was being taken apart on the inside.

“A-Alp-umph!” Naruto broke off as Kakashi’s shallow thrust made him see stars. His arms were being secured in one of Kakashi-sensei’s hands and it was hotter than it should be.

“Say what?”

“Deeper!” Naruto panted.

“What deeper?” The bastard was teasing him but all he could do was whimper.

“Your cock, please Alpha.” Kakashi-sensei hesitated and Naruto panicked. He was so close he could not stop now.

“Again.” Kakashi-sensei’s voice was rougher. Naruto could see his eyes had changed.

“Deeper, harder.” Naruto panted. “Fuck me Alpha!”

“There we go.” Kakashi purred before he struck. Naruto shrieked as he came with the next thrust. He registered Kakashi saying something else but he was flying too high to really hear. Before he slipped under the last thing he saw was Kakashi’s face.


End file.
